


L'anello d'argento

by Amaereth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Nargothrond, missing moment, riferimenti a Law and Customs of the Eldar
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaereth/pseuds/Amaereth
Summary: Ormai nulla del Re del Nargothrond gli era rimasta addosso. Né le ricche vesti, né i paramenti, neppure uno dei gioielli e dei preziosi dei quali andava tanto fiero. Re Finrod Felagund era stato rinchiuso negli scrigni intarsiati e nei grossi bauli di quercia, e ciò che rimaneva era solo Findaráto.L’ultima cosa che ripose fu un piccolo anello d’argento, leggero come la piuma di un usignolo.





	L'anello d'argento

_On the shore we sat and hoped_  
_Under the same pale moon_  
_Whose guiding light chose you,_  
_Chose you all_

Nightwish – The Poet and the Pendulum

 

La Nauglamír risplendeva come un manto di stelle sotto la fievole luce delle lampade. Finrod la ripose nel suo scrigno, con delicatezza. Era strano non sentirne più il peso, ed era strano il senso di straniamento che provava a non averla più al collo.

Eppure il peso che percepiva non accennava a scomparire. Finrod se lo sentiva addosso come una seconda pelle, una consapevolezza ormai diventata naturale come il respiro, ma non per questo più semplice da sopportare.

 _«Anche io devo pronunciare un giuramento, e devo essere libero di compierlo per poi scendere nella tenebra»_ , aveva detto ad Artanis, un giorno che sembrava così lontano nel tempo. Le parole erano salite alle sue labbra prima che potesse anche solo pensarle. _«E nulla di ciò che è nel mio regno durerà tanto che un figlio possa ereditarlo»_.

Poteva già quasi percepire la rovina attorno a sé. Un vento di tempesta avrebbe soffiato sulle ceneri del Nargothrond, sulle ossa carbonizzate dei caduti, sopra le urla dei pochi sopravvissuti. Ma lui non sarebbe stato lì, né sarebbe stato in suo potere evitarlo. Nelle pieghe del tempo tutto era stato scritto, ma se poteva leggerci degli errori, Finrod non vi trovava rimpianti. 

Niente più peso della Nauglamír attorno al collo, niente più peso della corona sul suo capo. Risentiva nelle orecchie il rumore sordo dell’oro che cozzava contro il pavimento di pietra della sala del trono, sotto gli sguardi carichi di odio dei suoi cugini.

Di quale biasimo lui poteva arrogarsi il diritto? 

Tutti avevano pronunciato giuramenti. Avrebbe potuto vedere nel _fëa_ 1 di Celegorm e Curufin lo stesso peso che opprimeva il suo, lo stesso cammino oscuro, senza deviazioni e senza una via d’uscita. Persino nella rabbia cieca che ancora provava, nel senso di abbandono e tradimento da parte della sua gente, non pronunciava giudizi.

Con che diritto poteva obbligare qualcuno a seguirlo in un cammino che non aveva portato altro che morte? Aveva cominciato a percorrere quel sentiero ben prima di rinchiudere il suo anello tra le mani di Barahir, da quando si era lasciato alle spalle il mare torbido del sangue di Alqualondë e gli occhi pieni di lacrime di suo padre.

Quando Beren era comparso davanti al suo trono, Finrod aveva sentito le fila del suo destino torcersi attorno a sé fino a togliergli il respiro. Ma non si era tirato indietro. Avrebbe percorso quella strada verso il buio, a costo di percorrerla da solo, con addosso null’altro che la sua pelle.

Ormai nulla del Re del Nargothrond gli era rimasta addosso. Né le ricche vesti, né i paramenti, neppure uno dei gioielli e dei preziosi dei quali andava tanto fiero. Re Finrod Felagund era stato rinchiuso negli scrigni intarsiati e nei grossi bauli di quercia, e ciò che rimaneva era solo Findaráto.

L’ultima cosa che ripose fu un piccolo anello d’argento, leggero come la piuma di un usignolo.

Lo tenne in mano per lunghi istanti. Gli anni lo avevano reso sottile, tanto che credeva che se avesse stretto il pugno lo avrebbe mandato in frantumi. Gli anelli d’argento non erano fatti per attese prolungate, non erano mai stati pegno di una promessa divisa da una maledizione che era ostacolo molto più insormontabile del Mare. Un anello d’argento appassiva in pochi anni, e scompariva nel fuoco a causa di due strade che si separavano o veniva sostituito se invece erano unite per sempre. 

Ricordava il suo sguardo il giorno in cui le aveva detto addio.

Sapeva che sarebbe rimasta, ancor prima che lei stessa se ne rendesse conto. La sua famiglia non l’avrebbe mai lasciata partire, e Finrod con nessuna parola avrebbe potuto mutare la loro opinione, né l’avrebbe desiderato.

Per cosa avrebbe dovuto condurla nella Terra di Mezzo? Per perderla sul Ghiaccio Stridente, come era accaduto a Elenwë? Per vederla perire assieme al suo Regno, per lasciarla sola a causa di un giuramento? Per attenderla a Mandos, oppure sperare che non vi giungesse mai e rimanesse per sempre al di là del Mare, a consumarsi a causa di una maledizione della quale non aveva nessuna colpa?

Con delicatezza, Finrod ripose l’anello nello scrigno, e richiuse il coperchio.

Non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, nel luogo in cui sarebbe dovuto andare. 

Il sole cominciò a sorgere, i primi raggi s’infiltravano tra gli interstizi delle tende. Il sole, che era sorto al suo arrivo nella Terra di Mezzo, ora lo chiamava al suo destino.

Dov’era la speranza di cui a lungo aveva parlato ad Andreth Saelind, in quel momento? Sentiva ancora l’anello attorno all’indice. Sapeva che avrebbe continuato a percepirlo lo stesso, per tutti i lunghi anni dell’esilio, anche se fosse stato fuso assieme a quello di lei prima della sua partenza. Era solo un cerchio d’argento, carico di anni, privo di qualsiasi valore.

Voltò le spalle ai suoi scrigni, alla sua corona, al Re che era stato nella Terra di Mezzo. Rimase Findaráto, principe dei Noldor. Avrebbe mantenuto fede al suo giuramento, e avrebbe pagato qualunque prezzo gli fosse stato richiesto.

 _A ogni suo giuramento._ A quello fatto a Barahir e alla sua stirpe. E a quello fatto ad Amarië, l’ultima volta che l’aveva stretta tra le braccia e le aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato.

Spalancò le tende, e lasciò entrare la luce del sole.

 _A ogni suo giuramento._ Finrod rimase a guardare il sole che si rifletteva sul fiume, e sorrise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un paio di note sparse:  
> La frase in corsivo è tratta da _Il Silmarillion_ , J.R.R.Tolkien, capitolo XV: _Dei Noldor del Beleriand_.  
>  L’anello d’argento è quello che due Elfi si scambiano al momento del fidanzamento: se questo poi viene sciolto, gli anelli vengono pubblicamente restituiti e poi fusi. Se i due invece si sposano, sono sostituiti con anelli d’oro. Da qui la mia “licenza” che non fossero fatti per durare – se sì in uno scrigno, in guerra magari un po’ meno – anche se immagino che essendo fatti dai Noldor probabilmente potrebbero resistere lustri-di-millenni senza neanche un graffio.  
>  _Artanis_ : Quenya, nome paterno di Galadriel.  
> ¹ _fëa_ : Quenya, lo spirito immortale degli Eldar.


End file.
